


Just Leave With Me Now, Say The Word And We'll Go

by xLoveMx



Series: Jester&Essek's adventures in Sending [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Sex on the Beach, Smut, This was supposed to be PWP, Vaginal Sex, but apparently i can't do that, essek is soft for jester, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: “I miss you.” Her words made his chest hurt in a way that he should have absolutely hated, but somehow didn’t. “Also, it’s been like...two weeks since I properly got off.”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Essek Thelyss
Series: Jester&Essek's adventures in Sending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Just Leave With Me Now, Say The Word And We'll Go

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is technically part 2 of "In My Head I See You All Over Me".  
> Could probably be read as a standalone too, but go read the other one first, if you haven't yet, and watch Jester be a menace with the sending spell ;)

It had been nearly two weeks since _the incident,_ as Essek liked to call it. Thinking about it alone was enough to make him blush, and so he attempted to dismiss it as a one-time thing, a moment of weakness where he had let his guard down.

There had been messages between Jester and him during those two weeks, but nothing that had resembled the one from that night. It had mostly been her updating him on travels, and the weather out at sea. He hadn’t minded though, this wasn’t exactly something he wanted to discuss when other people could potentially be present, and thinking about it, Essek didn’t really want to discuss it at all.

It was two weeks, four days and approximately 21 hours, though Essek really wasn’t counting, when another message came through, telling him that they had made it back to dry land.

_“Essek! How are you? We’re on Rumblecusp, getting everything ready for Traveler Con! Are you coming?”_

He could feel a tug in his chest at hearing her voice alone but chose to ignore it for the sake of his own sanity. _“Jester. I appreciate the...invitation. But you know that I’m not particularly fond of sunlight or the tropical climate.”_

There was a brief pause, in which Essek could feel his own heart beating rather rapidly against his ribcage. Jester had always been very forward and open with him, but never had he expected her to throw him off in such a way.

“P _lease? please please please please please please please?”_ Jester’s voice came through again eventually, and Essek laughed, despite himself. _“You can come at night when the sun’s down? There’s gonna be a party.”_

Leaning against the nearest wall, Essek let out a sigh. _“I will think about it,”_ And then, against his better judgement, added “ _Aren’t you going to ask me what I’m wearing_?”

Jester promptly responded with a laugh that made Essek’s heart miss a beat. _“I ran out of words! But I am always assuming you’re naked, Essek.”_ There was just something about the way she said his name that made his brain short circuit just a little bit every time. It was...distracting, to say the least.

“ _Good night, Jester.”_

-

_“Essek? Are you busy?”_

He had been reading through some of the transcripts from the peace talks, which had been handed to him in a meeting earlier today. He wasn’t quite sure how the Mighty Nein had managed to achieve peace, as temporary as it might be, but Essek was impressed to say the least. Putting down the quill he had used to take notes, Essek leaned back in his chair.

“ _Never too busy for you_ ,” He responded, maybe a little softer than he had intended to. It was late though, and he was tired.

“ _I miss you.”_ Her words made his chest hurt in a way that he should have absolutely hated, but somehow didn’t. “ _Also, it’s been like...two weeks since I properly got off_.” Essek dropped the quill then, spilling some of the ink onto the parchment.

_“That’s...unfortunate.”_

He could practically imagine her pouting at his response, and somehow it almost made him a little giddy. Essek had thought about touching himself, the image of a naked Jester on his mind, but it hadn’t felt right. Despite what they had done, he didn’t feel like he should be thinking about how her blue skin would look against the black of his silky sheets or how she had a way of saying his name that made him shiver instantly.

_“You said you weren’t busy. Teleport to the south side of the island. It’s where we put up tents. Everyone else is on the boat.”_

Part of Essek did want to go, mainly because it had been such a long time since he had actually spoken to her face to face. He loved the sound of her voice in his head, but it was different when he could actually see her, watch the way her lips curved into a smile and her eyes lit up whenever she spoke of something particularly exciting. At the same time, it sounded like a bad idea, because what was he going to do? Just throw caution overboard, so to speak, and just...go for it? Essek had always been goal orientated, but that was meant for his research, and not sexual encounters and...relationships?

Closing his eyes, he sighed, finding that Jester’s face instantly manifested itself in his mind. _“Give me an hour,”_ He then replied, his heart missing another beat.

-

The hour was mostly spent with Essek considering whether or not he was making a mistake. He had no idea what exactly was going to happen when he saw her again, and he wasn’t quite sure what he really wanted to happen either. Every action came with consequences, he was well aware of that, and he didn’t know if he could face them just yet. Still, he had made a promise, so when the hour was nearly up, Essek picked up a map to go looking for his destination. He had never been there, but Jester had talked an awful lot about it to him, so while this was essentially a hit and miss, he was hoping for the best.

The incantation was quickly mumbled, and soon enough Essek found himself being pulled, the air being sucked from his lungs momentarily. When he landed, he found that he was, indeed, on some kind of an island. There were no tents in sight, however, so Essek quickly made himself invisible as he hovered across the sand, just in case.

It took him nearly fifteen minutes to find the tents Jester had spoken about. There were a few big ones, which he assumed were for public use, and a few smaller ones off to the side, and closer to the water. He also caught sight of the outline of a ship in the distance, which he figured had to be _The Balleater._

Once he had made sure that there was no one else around, he dropped the invisibility, which prompted a small gasp from the direction of one of the big tents.

“Essek!” He recognized her voice immediately, and his heart stumbled again, almost enough for him to drop the floating spell. “You really came!”

Jester had stepped out from behind the tent, lips curved into a bright smile. She was wearing a pink summer dress that definitely showed more skin than usual, and Essek briefly wondered if that was considered appropriate wear for a pirate ship. Before he could ask, however, he felt her arms wrap around him with such force that it almost took his breath away. Dropping the spell, he found his feet touching the sand as his own arms came up to complete the embrace.

Jester smelled of salt and fresh air, mixed with a hint of cinnamon. It was making him a little dizzy, and he closed his eyes, just taking in the warmth that radiated from her body. He barely caught himself from complaining when she pulled back eventually, glancing up at him with bright eyes.

There were a lot of things he wanted to say, and some things he would have rather left unsaid, even though they should have probably been talked about, but Essek didn’t quite know where to start. Fortunately, Jester took that decision from him by going for something else entirely. Her lips found his in a kiss that took his breath away again, and Essek briefly wondered of anyone would come looking for her. He knew the Mighty Nein were a tight knit group, and if Jester would be found to not be on the ship in the middle of the night, someone would surely ring the alarm.

“Stop thinking,” She chuckled as she pulled away for a moment, shaking her head. Jester’s hands found his and she intertwined their fingers, pulling him towards one of the smaller tents he had seen close to shore.

“Jester I don’t...” he muttered, watching her as she stopped to turn around, a hint of confusion and disappointment in her eyes.

“Don’t you want me?” She then asked, and Essek flashed back to all those nights he had attempted to not think about her and the way she would feel pressed up against him, whispering into his ear.

“So much...” He found himself muttering, his voice a little breathless as he watched Jester step closer. His hands came to rest on her waist for a moment, shaking ever so slightly.

“Say it then,” Jester’s voice, too, was breathless as she pressed herself closer, hands coming up to undo the buttons of his cloak ever so slowly.

“Oh Darling, I want you so much...” Essek was pretty sure that at least one button was ripped off as the cloak was eventually pulled from his shoulders, leaving him in his white linen shirt and dress pants.

“That can’t be comfortable...” Jester muttered before her lips were on his again, and Essek’s thoughts went out the window. He lost himself in the kiss for a while, feeling the warmth of Jester’s body radiating towards him as his hands slid from her waist up her back to undo the buttons that held together her dress. “Not exactly...pirate attire, is it?” He whispered, lips curved into a slight smile as they stumbled into the tent eventually. It was about ten by ten feet and entirely filled with pillows and blankets that protected them from the sand beneath.

“I wanted to look pretty for you,” Jester smiled, and her words went straight to his cock, making him groan a little. “Do you like it?” She was very aware of what she was doing, Essek noted, and he couldn’t quite help the chuckle that escaped his lips.

“Oh Darling, you look lovely.” He replied then, sliding the straps off her shoulders before leaning in to press his lips to her neck. Jester moaned in response, her head dropping back ever so slightly to grant him better access. Essek dragged his teeth across her skin, taking in every little moan and sigh, filing it away for later. This was vastly different from imagining her touching herself, oh but it was so much better.

Jester had pushed the dress up over her hips and settled in his lap, where it became evident that she wasn’t wearing any underwear beneath. A content sigh fell from her lips as she reached for the hem of his shirt, hands touching bare skin and running over his chest. Essek, who wasn’t used to anyone else touching him, shivered against her, his teeth sinking into the skin on her collarbone. It was going to leave a mark, he was sure of it, and somehow that made it all the more exciting.

“Jester...” He whispered, feeling the heat pooling at the back of his spine as he pulled her a little closer, hips bucking up while another moan slipped from his lips. “What do you...” He then added, though Jester was already pulling at his pants, making her intentions clear. She was as enthusiastic about this as she was about everything else, and it was endearing, and also maybe a little bit of a turn on. Essek had never really cared about anyone the way he cared about Jester, and he hadn’t thought about doing this with anyone in a long time. Jester clouded his mind though and sent his senses into overload.

“I’ve spent two weeks thinking about this...” She then muttered, having managed to push his pants halfway down at this point. Essek didn’t really care if his legs got tangled up, because looking up at Jester made everything else pale in comparison. The faintest bit of moonlight was coming in through the outside of the tent, illuminating her form as she reached down to guide herself onto him and Essek, who had his lips enclosed around one of her nipples at this point, gasped.

It was too much and not enough at the same time and he had to pull back to bite his lip hard, so he wouldn’t come from just this. It had been a long time, and the thought of Jester thinking about this, and resisting the urge to touch herself, but wanting to, much like himself, made him shiver again.

“Don’t stop that...” Her voice came through the haze in his mind and he obliged, leaning in to let his tongue dart out and run over her right nipple, drawing little circles as he slowly began to move his hips. Jester matched his rhythm, moaning loudly as she wrapped her arms around tightly, one hand buried in the short hair at the nape of his neck, and the other one drawing streaks across his back with her nails.

Essek barely noticed the pain, it faded into the background with all the overwhelming sensations that were threatening to send him over the edge far too quickly. Moving his attention back to her neck, he groaned as he sped up the movement of his hips. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow, but that really wasn’t something he cared about right now. Not when Jester was slowly coming undone above him, moaning his name.

“Oh Darling...you’re beautiful...” He found himself whispering, pressing kisses just below her ear and into the little crook where the shoulder met her neck. Part of him, a very selfish one, wanted to leave more marks, marks that weren’t as easily hidden, but the last thing Essek wanted was to cause any problems. His senses might have been overwhelmed, but his mind was working just fine, and he didn’t want Jester having to explain what had happened to her. He wasn’t quite ready to have a conversation about what all of this meant, and he surely wasn’t ready to be constantly teased by the rest of the Nein.

“Essek...” Jester’s voice was rough as she pulled back, her lips red from biting down on them as she found his in another kiss. It was sloppy at best, but it sent a shiver down his spine nonetheless as he watched her slip a hand between them to stroke herself. “Essek...say it again...” She whispered then, and he found that, despite everything, his lips curved into a smile as he leaned in, kissing his way from her mouth over her cheek and down her neck, before murmuring again.

“ _Darling_ ,” It was enough to send her over the edge with a few more thrusts and Essek wasn’t far behind. With Jester clenching around him, digging her nails into his back, the fire she had ignited was burning brighter than anything he had ever felt. It sent his hips stuttering as he came, face buried against her neck and whispering her name over and over again, almost like a prayer.

It took him a moment to come back to himself afterwards, arms still wrapped tightly around Jester. He could feel his thighs burning and he groaned slightly as they eventually moved, with her sliding off his lap and curling up against him.

“That was...” Essek began, chuckling when he was interrupted immediately.

“Amazing? Mind blowing? Phenomenal?” She suggested, and he felt something shift into place in that very moment. It wasn’t a feeling he could explain, but it surely had something to do with the way Jester made it so easy to be around her, and to completely, and utterly, fall in love with her.

It wasn’t a new realization, Essek found, but it came as a bit of a surprise, nevertheless. Though what surprised him wasn’t that he was in love with her, but more the fact that he was so calm about it all of a sudden. “All of the above, and more, Darling.” He then chuckled, reaching for one of the blankets to drape it across them. 

He could stay for a little longer, after all, and for once, they had time. There was no impending war, and no missing member of the Mighty Nein that had to be rescued, and there was no need to be anywhere but here in a small tent on the beach, with Jester wrapped around him, smiling into his shoulder as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
